A Wolf's Promise
by iRoadKamelot
Summary: Blue and Kiba are stuck alone when the met two wolfz who are in love, find out what happens when Blue starts to fall for Kiba. BLUEXKIBA 4EVER


A Wolf's Promise

Kiba and Blue ran in the deep gray snow away from the gun shots far away, Blue said breathlessly "Kiba I think….w-we lost them…" Kiba stopped and looked at her but said nothing. As Kiba walked over to a nearby cave Blue walked beside him,

"Where do you think the others are?" she said after she shook the snow off her dark blue almost black fur. "How should I know…" he said harshly licking the snow off his white fur.

"I hope Toboe's ok…" Blue said softly with worry in her ice blue eyes looking into Kiba's gold ones. "Toboe will be fine he's got Tsume and Hige to help him." He said looking away, turning into his human form. Kiba's human form has brown hair to shoulders, deep blue eyes a white t-shirt, blue jeans and shoes.

"I'm going to find some food you stay here Blue." Kiba said as he walked to the cave's opening "I'll come too." Blue said turning into her human. Blue's human form has brown skin, a red scarf, black skinny jeans a tight black dress to her waist, black boots, light blue eyes and black hair. "I SAID STAY!" Kiba growled walking out into the harsh snow storm.

After two hours of waiting Kiba came back holing a large deer in his strong arms. "Here eat." He said ripping off a leg then putting over a small fire he made for a few minutes then giving it to her. They both ate in silent and as night fell they still said nothing.

When morning came Kiba and Blue walked into a nearby town and as they walked they saw two wolves and of them was bleeding. The bleeding one had two purple lines on both cheeks, green eyes and gray and sky blue fur. The other had red eyes and light purple fur.

"Are you guys ok?" Blue asked walking over to them. "Maki's hurt." The wolf said turning into her human form. Her human form has light purple hair, dark brown skin, and gray eyes and wears an orange tank top with blue jeans. Maki groaned in pain turning into his human form. Maki's human form has sliver hair covering one eye and his other eye is orange he is wearing a black and gold shirt with black jeans and red converses. "I'm Blue and this is Kiba." She said while rapping up Maki's wounds. "I'm Nara….' She said as she hugged Maki. "I…I'm ok Nara." Maki said with a small smile.

"Here." Kiba said holing out a pill. Maki nodded then ate it.

After two hours Maki and Nara joined them as they walked in snow. "So where are you guys going to." "We're headed to Paradise." Blue said looking at Kiba as they walked. "Same here," Maki said as he gave Nara a piggy back ride. "Look." Kiba said pointing to an old house. After all of them had got inside Nara and Maki had feel asleep on a bed and there was one left. So Kiba and Blue had to share one. "Kiba," Blue said looking at him. "What?" he asked now looking at her. "Do you hate me?" Blue asked frowning. "Hm," Kiba said acting like he didn't hear what she said.

"Do you hate me?" she repeated. "No…I don't why would you ask that?" he said closing his eyes. "Because you're all ways mean to me and you rarely answer my questions…" she said looking at him. " Yeah well….i don't know why I do that…go to sleep Blue." He said before falling asleep himself.

Morning came and Kiba awoke to find Blue, Maki and Nara gone. Kiba got up and walked outside and saw Blue making food as Nara and Maki helped "Oh good Kiba you're up. Sit down and eat." Blue said fixing four plates of food. "Thank you Blue." Maki and Nara said before they started to eat. As Kiba took his plate and was about to eat Blue stepped infront of him and said crossing arms infront of her chest. "Aren't you going to say thank you?" she asked looking down at Kiba as he looked up. "Thanks…" he said before eating his food.

After breakfast they all began their search for Paradise. As they walked they heard a gun shot and in a flash Maki was lying on the ground dead. "M-Maki," Nara screamed in horror as Blue and Kiba stared at the dead wolf on the ground. "Nara…come on there's no point…he's gone." Kiba said as he started to walk off. "Kiba…how dare you! You think she can just act like nothing happened?" Blue yelled walking infront of him, all three of them now in their human forms. "Move," Kiba said firmly. Blue didn't budge. "I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Kiba yelled pushing her down. Blue just looked at him with tears in her eyes as he said. "I wish I never met you Blue I wish that you could disappear."

"Fine then go! I don't need you anymore!" Blue yelled at him before he walked away.

After five days of being alone Kiba felt a feeling inside him he never felt before,_ what am I feeling…am I lonely…no I can't be lonely because this is how I was before I met them…_ Kiba thought as he walked to a lake. "I didn't mean what I said to Blue…nor Nara I was just so mad…I couldn't save yet another wolf…I'm sorry Maki." He said looking at himself in the water.

Meanwhile Blue and Nara were sitting on a bench in a small town. "I'm sorry for Kiba's selfishness." Blue said to Nara, "Its ok." Nara said with a smile. "I guess I had my Paradise all along." She said closing her eyes. "What do you mean Nara?" Blue asked. "I had my Paradise right in front of me…Paradise isn't a place its being with the one you love and care about." "My Paradise was Maki and yours is Kiba though you may not think so."

After that being said Blue and Nara went off to find Kiba. "Kiba," Blue yelled as they saw him walking. He turned as his name was being called to find Blue hugging him.


End file.
